1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for preparation of data for loading from a first data processing device into a second data processing device via a data connection, of the type wherein a number of transmission data packets ready for transmission are generated in a packetizing step from the first data to be loaded into the second data processing device. The invention furthermore concerns an arrangement for loading data with such a method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Upon loading of data from a first data processing device into a second data processing device, the data to be transmitted are normally sub-divided into one or more smaller packets and transmitted to the second data processing device. The partial data which form the data packets are frequently compressed according to a rigid scheme in order to shorten the total load time until the complete allocation, i.e. the complete availability of the data in the second data processing device. It is likewise known to compress the data parts of the data packets—again according to a rigid scheme—or to transmit them uncompressed dependent on the resulting size of the data packets.
For a communication with one or more second data processing devices of the same type, this may in fact be a practical procedure. For loading data from a first data processing device into second data processing devices of different types, however, the problem frequently exists that significantly different total load times occur until the complete allocation of the data in the second data processing device, dependent on the transfer speed of the respective data connection and the processing speed of the transferred data in the second data processing device. Despite compression of the data, this can lead to a comparably high total load time dependent on the capacity of the second data processing device.
As has been shown, this is because the second data processing device neutralizes or even reverses the speed advantage due to the faster transfer of the compressed packets given a low processing speed of the compressed data. This can particularly be the case given lower processor power and/or lower transfer speed within the second data processing device.